


Forging a New Path

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_slashfest, Future Fic, M/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After healing up after The Promised Day, Al decides to travel to Xing to hide from his past as well as other things he’d rather not face. Now, thanks to a very special act of kindness from a certain Prince, Al is finally able to look toward the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forging a New Path

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, another first time pairing for me! And of course I had to go with world building. :-) As some of you may be able to tell I patterned much of Xing on ancient China, including the bit about male consorts. I’m sure even with my research some things won’t be accurate but let’s just call that artistic license. I hope you enjoy these two. I definitely did! 
> 
> This was written for the 2013 round of [fma-slashfest](http://fma-slashfest.livejournal.com/) on livejournal for the prompt: _Ling/Al (Manga/Brotherhood): Ling does something sweet for Al on the anniversary of Hohenheim’s passing_

Al never expected to like Xing as much as he does. It’s almost always hot and the food is distinctly different from home. When he first got here he wasn’t sure if his stomach would ever adapt to the rich, spicy foods but over time the fragrant spices that mingle in the street markets have become a surprising pleasure. If only he’d adapted to the rest of Xingese culture half as easily.

He’d thought he had a pretty good idea what Xing would be like from knowing Ling, Mei, Lan Fan and Fu but it turned out he really had no idea. For some reason people seem to make it common place to say things they don’t mean in the guise of politeness and for the first time in his life _he_ felt like the brother with no manners at all! He didn’t even realize his many mistakes until Mei pulled him aside and explained to him that when someone offers you something you always decline it at least two or three times before accepting. To do otherwise is considered extremely rude and Al still can’t wrap his mind around it. Why must everything be so complicated?

Unfortunately the crazy complications didn’t stop there. There seems to be a tradition for everything from when to take off your shoes to how you drink a cup of tea. Looking back on the last year and a half he can hardly believe how rude and brash he must have seemed when he got here. It’s just a good thing Brother didn’t come with him. They probably would’ve been kicked out of the country in under a week. The whole experience has been insane, but right now he can’t imagine being anywhere else.

Al glances down at the unopened letter in his hand written in his brother’s familiar scrawl. He just picked it up but he doesn’t have to open it to know what it says. Ed wants to know when he’s coming home, but that’s an answer he still can’t give him. Al tucks the letter inside his long, green and gold Xingese tunic and heads back to the small but much too extravagant courtyard house that’s served as his home for nearly the past year. Ling is the one who provided the opulent space for him after he left Mei’s village even against his protests that it was much too nice. Apparently the friend of the soon to be crowned Emperor can’t be seen residing in anything less, or at least that’s how Ling put it.

Al glances down at the traditional cloth shoes he now wears as he walks through the dusty street. It was very strange to wear something so thin on his feet, but now he feels like it connects him more to the ground by allowing him to feel it through his shoes. He doubts he would ever give up now even if he had the option. For so many years he felt disconnected from the world around him and now that he’s been studying alkahestry he finally feels a part of everything. How could he possibly let that go? The letter from Brother rubs lightly against his bare chest inside his robe and he frowns at the subtle reminder of the future he’s still hiding from waiting at home.

It’s not only the alkahestry or the strange culture that keeps him here. If anything he should be homesick and missing his own country by now. But he’s not, and he knows exactly why. He hasn’t just been absorbing the Xingese way of life as a tourist or as a student, though that is what he claims most of the time. The truth—that Brother’s probably guessed by now—is that he’s hiding not only from a future he’s not ready for but from a past too painful to face. Yes, they survived and saved Amestris. Yes, they even got their bodies back for the most part. But they also lost their father right after getting him back along with all their innocence along the way. To go home means to face all of it and that’s something he’s just not ready to do.

Al touches his chest where the letter rests for a moment and shakes his head. Maybe he’ll answer this one, or maybe he’ll wait for the next, he doesn’t know yet. What he does know is the other thing he’s not ready to face that he knows would be in the letter. Ed and Winry’s wedding will be coming up in the fall and ever since that started becoming a reality questions he’s definitely not ready to answer have been coming his way. Everyone knows he first came to Xing to visit Mei, but what’ not common knowledge to those residing outside of Xing is just how that meeting went. 

Al runs his hand over his well-tanned face and sighs as the Royal Palace comes into view. His own lodgings are just inside the large inner city walls and he quickens his step as if getting to his new home will shut out everything he doesn’t want to face. But he knows better just like he knew things weren’t quite the way they should’ve been with Mei. It wasn’t easy to turn down her sweet offers for a future together, but once she was finally face to face with him in the flesh he thinks even she knew it wasn’t right. He tried to make it work, particularly since he knows how much the idea pleased Winry, but it wasn’t right. Now that he finally has his own skin again it just didn’t work. Is it really so wrong that he still wants to be free?

He reaches back to tug on the short wrapped pony tail he now wears. Brother would probably be amused he’s let his hair grow but Al doubts he’d be as understanding about the rest. Even Ed was happy when he said he was going to visit Mei to learn alkahestry. Ever since he and Winry finally—okay he really doesn’t want to think about it—officially established their relationship Ed’s been eager to see his brother find the “same happiness.” But what if he’s just not the same? Could all those years spent in cold armor have ruined his ability to have that? Al huffs with frustration as he passes through the main gate and turns toward his small courtyard dwelling.

The south entrance to his current home is open but blocked by a stone screen just a little ways inside so no one can look in and invade his privacy. So many of the buildings are very open in Xing, but still there’s a total sense of personal space. It’s an interesting contradiction that he’s found suits him very well. Al walks through the open doorway but pauses before stepping around the stone screen. He smells incense, which isn’t all that odd in itself, except for the fact there shouldn’t be anyone else here right now. It’s still early in the day so no one should be cooking in the courtyard and the Palace servant Ling sends to help take care of things around the dwelling shouldn’t be here for another few hours. Who could be burning incense, and why?

Al moves around the tall ornate stone and through the long room that runs horizontal to form the front meeting room of his home. He makes his way to the open door to the inner courtyard the entire dwelling is built around and stops short at the sight that greets him because it’s not one he’s usually lucky enough to see. It’s Ling, sitting cross legged in the middle of his courtyard, but that’s not the best part. Al glances around and from all he can tell it looks like he’s alone and that’s something that almost _never_ happens these days. Al grins as he moves toward him, his flowing emerald colored pants swishing slightly as he walks.

“Your Highness, what brings you to my humble—” 

Al’s words trail off when Ling looks up at him with a surprisingly serious look. It’s not that he hasn’t seen a serious expression on his friend’s face before--he’s always serious when it comes to his clan or country--but somehow this seems different. Normally when they do have time for visits that are always much too short Ling is his usual silly, lighthearted self. It always reminds Al of how annoying he once thought the soon to be Emperor once was and how much things have changed. It’s been a comfort, having things be so different, and he wonders what might have happened to bring Ling here like this. Could Brother have sent him?

“Alphonse. Please, come join me.” 

Ling motions to the pillow on the ground across from him that’s on the other side of a gathering of things that look to be very ceremonial. Ling’s clothing also seems to be more formal than usual but with all the changes that have happened as his day to become Emperor draws near this could just be his new “normal” dress. Al moves over to the pillow and sits down cross legged in a way that’s become second nature and looks down at the spread of things on the ground.

There’s a large, intricately engraved golden plate directly between them that’s partially covered with a fine silk fabric that’s adorned with beautiful white embroidery. There’s no doubt the cloth is made specifically for Ling’s clan from the golden color and beautiful white phoenix finely stitched over the middle. White flames outline the edges of the no doubt priceless cloth and Al wonders what the obviously rectangular object is underneath. Two cones of incense burn on either side of the plate and they fill the courtyard with a warm and reverent feeling. Al has no idea what’s going on, but he’s learned he’s best served by being patient in times like these. 

Tiny rice cakes sit on the edge of the golden plate on either side of the cloth and Al recognizes them as ones used for special ceremonies. Was he supposed to know about this? Has Ling been waiting for him long? How could he have forgotten something so obviously important? He glances across the small space to find Ling still giving him a serious look he doesn’t understand. Has he done something wrong? Al briefly bites his lower lip then forces himself to take a deep breath. There wasn’t anything planned for today. He doesn’t know why Ling is here, but he doesn’t look upset. This just must be some ritual he hasn’t heard of yet. Ling gives Al a long, steady look then smiles slowly. Al relaxes instantly even though he can tell it’s not Ling’s usual cheerful grin. 

“This is a special day, Alphonse. I hope you don’t mind me sharing it with you?” There’s an obvious question at the end of Ling’s words and for a moment Al is stumped. Special day? Maybe he did forget something important. Ling becomes Emperor at the next new moon about a week and a half away. Was there something he was supposed to be preparing for before the week long celebrations began?

“I…I’m not sure…. I mean, of course I don’t mind.” Al gives Ling his best confident grin even though he’s anything but. “It’s always good to see you, Ling.” Al glances around and is once again surprised to see he really does seem to be alone. “I just didn’t know you were coming.” He takes one more quick look around then levels a hard look of his own on his royal friend. “You didn’t sneak out of the Palace again did you?”

Ling throws his head back and laughs in a way that always brings a smile to Al’s lips. He doesn’t know if he’s ever met anyone who laughs quite like Ling does. It’s like the happy sound comes unhindered straight from his soul and it’s good to hear him so happy. It gives Al hope that may one day he’ll laugh that way again.

“Don’t worry, Alphonse. I won’t be getting you in trouble.” His face turns a little more somber and Al shifts slightly on the pillow at the sudden change in demeanor. “Actually, it’s because of this special day that I’m able to be here quite like this. I just hope you truly don’t mind my intrusion.”

Al frowns at the reference once again and he’s about to ask him what this is all about when Ling reaches forward to draw the fine cloth off the golden plate. Al looks down to satisfy his curiosity, but then his breath catches at the unbelievable sight before him. His eyes widen and his chest tightens when for the first time in three years he sees his father’s face. 

Al blinks back the wetness in his eyes and wonders how in the world Ling could’ve done this. How could he have known that today was the third anniversary of Hohenheim’s death and how in the world could he find a picture of him when Al himself doesn’t even have one?

“Ling…I—how?” Al raises his head to look at his friend again and finds a reverent and respectful look on Ling’s face. He’s sitting with his hands on his knees, palms facing the sky, and Al immediately recognizes the pose as one used to honor one’s ancestors. Ling did know what the day was and he came here setting this all up to honor his father. Why would he do this? How could he possibly know how much this means? “I-I didn’t even have a picture. How did you…?”

Al looks down at the beautifully drawn picture in a gleaming golden frame. He recognizes some of the Xingese writing on the sides of the frame and knows it’s is not some ordinary adornment. These markings belong to the Emperor himself and for Ling to use this is probably breaking who knows how many traditions. The picture itself is breathtaking, obviously hand drawn with pastels by a true artist, but how could they have known what his father looked like? The eyes in particular capture his kindness Al only barely got to know and he has to keep this forever. Ling can have the frame, he just wants this piece of his past that’s been a hole so much of his life. It’s beautiful and he doesn’t know how to put it into words. 

“When I was a young lord there were many things I was taught to master in addition to my fighting skills.” Al’s head jerks up and his mouth drops open. Is Ling actually saying _he_ created this picture? Ling smiles slightly and bows his head deeply. “I’m honored you appreciate my attempt to capture your father’s image.”

“Appreciate? Ling, are you kidding?!” Al shakes his head when Ling raises his slightly to look at him. Al knows he’s not following tradition with his outbursts. Hell, he’s probably being just as brash as Ed’s ever been, but he doesn’t care. This gift is amazing and he wants Ling to know it. Traditions be damned, he doesn’t really care, and he scrambles off the satin pillow to move around the artifacts between them. He reaches an obviously surprised Ling in an instant and throws his arms tightly around him in a way he knows is far from appropriate for a soon to be Emperor. But Al doesn’t care. Not now. “Thank you. Thank you _so_ much! You have no idea…this means so much!”

Ling doesn’t react at first, probably because Al’s broken all sorts of cultural taboos, but after a moment his arms wrap tightly around Al. He pulls him into a tight embrace Al doesn’t want to end and for an instant Al doesn’t feel lost anymore. He’s missed his friend the last few months with all the ceremonial preparations and it’s good to just be near him again. Honestly he didn’t realize just how lonely he’d been until right now. His whole life he’s usually had someone with him be it Ed or Winry or Mei. Being in this huge Palace complex all on his own has been difficult and he doesn’t want his friend to leave.

“No one should be alone on a day like this. I’m only sorry I couldn’t have offered you this sooner.” Ling pulls back and Al reluctantly lets him. One look tells Al he means every word he’s saying and he can hardly believe it. Why would Ling go so far out of his way for him when he has so many more important things to do? Ling smiles at him and reaches out to squeeze Al’s hand. It’s a comforting touch that makes Al realize just how attention starved he really is. “If you’d like there is a ceremony we can perfor—”

All Al’s life there’s been no doubt who the impulsive and rash brother was. Ed was always the one to kick down doors and take, say or do anything he ever wanted. It was easy for him being the oldest and mastering everything first. Then it was easy with the silver pocket watch and State Alchemist license. He could do anything while Al had to stand seven foot tall in the background and try not to be noticed. It was a matter of survival as much as it was being overshadowed and it’s something he’s been able to live with…until right now. Right now he wants to be the impulsive one and for the first time he stops thinking and acts.

By planting a kiss right on the lips of the future ruler of Xing.

He knows he’s made a mistake the instant he presses against his longtime friend because his usually relaxed and lithe body instantly tenses. Al tries to tell himself he’s wrong but there’s no doubting the truth. He’s overstepped his bounds in the worst way, right after being given the most precious gift he’s ever received other than his own skin, and there’s no going back. He’s going to have to go back home and hope he hasn’t ruined a priceless friendship with his stupidity. What was he thinking? Even if Ling was receptive…he has the entire country of Xing to choose from. 

Al lowers his head and pulls back slowly, but still he doesn’t miss the shocked look on Ling’s face. He really has gone too far this time, and to think he always called Brother the reckless one. For all he knows he’s just started an international incident. He only hopes Ling will somehow let him keep the beautiful picture of Hohenheim because he doesn’t think he can handle losing Xing, his friend and that too.

“Alphonse….” Ling’s hand rests lightly on Al’s forearm and Al quickly pulls it away. He doesn’t need his pity on top of everything else.

“I’m sorry. That was…stupid. Ling, um, your Highness I didn’t—”

“Alphonse. Look at me.” He’s not sure when Ling finally mastered the art of commanding but it’s very effective. He lifts his head without thought until he’s met by Ling’s dark, piercing eyes. He wants to look away, but he can’t and he has to wonder if Ling’s always had this side to him or if it’s somehow a holdover from his time as a homunculus. Al’s long since learned he and Ed massively underestimated the young Prince they knew, but he has a feeling that’s exactly the way Ling wanted it. 

Ling reaches out deliberately and takes his hand again. Al looks down and stares at it as if it were something completely foreign and in a way it is. Yes, he would like to be touched by him. It’s the secret he’s kept buried from everyone including himself half the time. How can he ever explain to Brother that he’s not looking for a bride like Winry and that he and Mei won’t be the next couple to be engaged? How can he explain he’s spent almost the entire year watching the Prince from a distance that might as well have been as large as the Xingese desert for as much time as he’s gotten with him? But still…he couldn’t leave. And now here he is making a fool of himself and Ling’s still too compassionate to be cruel. 

“Al, please. Come with me.”

If he’d called him anything else he might have protested, but Ling rarely ever calls him by the shortened form of his name. He lifts his head as Ling slowly moves to his feet and when he tugs firmly on Al’s hand he can’t help but follow along. He’s not sure what Ling is doing or why he hasn’t just left and he’s too afraid to ask. As long as he’s here Al can still pretend everything is alright.

Ling holds firm to his hand as he leads him out of the courtyard and into the back part of the house Al’s already starting to miss. He really liked this place and he’d hoped to stay here at least until Ed’s wedding. Ling releases his hand once they reach the long narrow room Al used as his bedroom and he watches as Ling slides the surprisingly light door closed. It makes sense. He must want to make sure they have privacy for when he asks him to leave. They seemed to be alone in the courtyard but it’s good to make sure there’s no chance for gossip, especially for someone like Ling. 

Al sighs softly and hangs his head. He can’t look at him now. He’ll just remember how caring and thoughtful Ling was with setting up this whole ritual and how he ruined it all with his stupidity. Al watches as Ling’s white cloth shoes covered in golden embroidery move toward him and he wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Is that something he could learn with alkahestry? He knows if he clapped his hands he could still—

A firm and surprisingly soft hand touches the side of his face and Al jerks his head up. Ling is much closer than he thought and he’s not sure what’s going on. Dark eyes that are rarely so open meet his and Al can’t move. He’s like he’s hypnotized or frozen in time. Ling told them when they met he had no talent for alkahestry. Was that true or is this some magic Al’s never heard of before?

“I must apologize, Alphonse. Your actions took me by surprise.” Al shakes his head because Ling shouldn’t be the one apologizing, but Ling stops him with the same firm hand against his cheek. “I should have realized this is all still very new to you and explained how sacred and reverent that ceremony is.” 

Al’s heart sinks at his words and once again he wishes the ground would eat him up like Gluttony and send him far away. He still wants to look away but somehow Ling’s intense gaze keeps him locked in place with whatever witchcraft soon to be Xingese Emperors must possess. Al bites his lip and hopes he gets this over with fast because this compassion he doesn’t deserve is killing him.

“But you couldn’t have known.” A slight smile curls Ling’s lips and Al cherishes it even if it’s probably only out of pity. “Out there, in the presence of our ancestors was not the place for such actions. It’s why I wasn’t able to respond the way I should have.” 

Al frowns at his words and at the look on Ling’s face he swears he recognizes. It’s one of devious mischievousness that Al hasn’t seen in a long time. Once that look made him crazy, but now he adores it because it usually means they have the time to let their guards down and be themselves again. What is really going on? Isn’t he mad at him? 

“Ling, I don’t understand. What are you…?”

“Enough talking, my friend. Let me give you the response you deserved.” And with those confusing words Ling closes the short distance between them and presses his lips firmly against Al’s. It’s sudden and decisive, the way Ling is about most everything, and Al is nearly too stunned to react. But he spent a lifetime in a body made of steel and now that he has one of flesh he won’t shun touch, especially not this one.

Al reaches for the Prince at the same time he parts his lips to deepen the kiss. He still doesn’t understand what’s happening, but if he’s learned anything it’s to seize the moment when you get it because it very well might not come again. Ling instantly presses closer to him and suddenly Al is awash with the scent and taste and feel of true royalty. 

And he likes it.

Al wraps his arms tight around Ling and his body instantly comes alive with the feel of him in his arms. The formal robes of silk he wears do nothing to hide the hard planes of his body and Al actually wishes he were in the old, open yellow coat he used to wear when they first met. Being in the state metallic he was back then it didn’t mean anything, but now would definitely be a different story. Ling’s hands roam up and down his back and Al groans softly. How long has he wanted this? How many times has he forced thoughts like this out of his mind? How can this possibly happening now?

Ling’s strong hands move to his arms and guide him backwards slowly. He follows his lead without breaking the kiss and the next thing he knows Ling is pulling him down to the ground. It’s only when Al realizes they’re on his soft bed mat that he finally breaks the kiss and takes a breath. His lips feel swollen from the aggressive kiss and heat pounds through him when he finally sees Ling’s disheveled hair and fancy robes. Is he really the cause of that? What is going on?

“Ling, what-what is this? I mean…do you…. Umm….” Why are his words failing him now? He didn’t seem to have a problem with his tongue when it was tangled with the predatory Prince crawling toward him. Ling’s eyes seem impossibly black and Al knows he’s never seen him look this way except for when he was close to capturing a Philosopher’s Stone. Is that how he sees him? Could he possibly, actually, maybe want him? Or is this all some stupid polite reaction to what Al started in the courtyard. Ling slides closer, moving right beside him, and Al puts a reluctant hand to Ling’s chest when he tries to lean in for another kiss. “Ling, please. I need to know. Why are you, I mean…do you want this?”

Ling pulls back and tilts his head, obviously studying him. Al shifts under the silent scrutiny and takes a breath to ask again when Ling leans forward on his hands and finally speaks. “Does it not seem like I want to kiss you, Alphonse?” He tilts his head again and for the first time Al begins to wonder if maybe Ling’s as unsure as he is. Ling leans in a little more but then pulls back at the last moment. “Why would you ask me such a thing?”

“Because, umm….” Al glances toward the sliding bamboo door that leads to the courtyard then turns his gaze back to Ling again. Ling’s sitting cross legged now in a familiar pose and Al swears he’s lost a little of that constant bravado he usually wears like a second skin. “Well, you know how you have all these traditions here…about being polite and everything. I just…didn’t know if….”

Ling’s eyes widen more than usual then disappear almost completely when he smiles broadly and laughs. Al squirms uncomfortably until Ling reaches out for his hand then slides it slowly up Al’s arm. “Believe me, Alphonse. This has nothing to do with ritual obligation.” Ling moves closer again and Al’s once again reminded of a predator stalking his prey as Ling’s hand runs over his shoulder then slides behind his neck. “I kiss you because you kissed me _and_ because I want to.” 

“Oh,” is the only sound Al can make before their lips meet again and this time there’s no hesitation in either of them. Al reaches for him again and tugs him closer until Ling’s almost sitting in his lap, but it’s still not close enough. Ling seems to agree because in the next instant he actually slides into Al’s lap and wraps his strong, nimble legs around his waist. Suddenly Al’s cocooned in a double embrace and he pulls Ling even tighter as he kisses the Prince breathless.

The kiss is perfect, firm and aggressive just like Ling’s always been and Al eagerly gives in to his quiet domination. But he’s not submissive. No, he wants this more than Ling can know and he threads his fingers through his hair until they reach the golden ribbon wrapping his hair. Al wears his the same way and it’s easy to make quick work of the soft fabric and before he knows it his hands are lost in his long, thick, black locks. It feels like silk between his fingers and he almost wants to break the kiss to bury his face in it. But he won’t because the kiss is too damn good.

Ling’s firm lips and hot tongue war with his own and the taste sends Al reeling. He’s so close to him now that his scent floods Al’s senses and makes him nearly mindless with desire. His skin smells of fresh lotus blossoms and he tastes of spices sweeter than any Al’s ever had. He can still smell the musky incense clinging to his clothes and it’s a constant reminder of where he is and where he wants to remain. This is everything he’s been looking for and he still can barely believe it’s really happening. Ling rubs himself against him and Al gasps for breath at the intimate caress between his legs that tells him without a doubt this isn’t one sided. Ling wants him too and the fact completely blows his mind away.

Al licks his lips as they both catch their breaths and he’s once again captured by the intensity in Ling’s dark, hungry eyes. He knows from their conversations over the years that Ling will deliberately hide his eyes many times with huge smiles and silly expression but he’s only now starting to understand why. His eyes speak volumes and he has no doubt sometimes they would say things he’d rather not be known. That he’s letting Al see through him so clearly is something he can barely even comprehend. 

Ling slowly unwraps his legs from around him and moves his hands to Al’s shoulders. Al watches with baited breath then complies when Ling pushes him back down onto the mat. Ling moves to straddle him completely and as Al looks up the world suddenly narrows as Ling’s hair falls around them and all he sees is him.

“Never doubt my intentions, Al.” Ling shifts his hips over Al’s crotch and for a moment he sees stars as intense pleasure fires through his body. Al reaches up to caress the side of Ling’s face and Ling turns his head to kiss his palm. The move is so tender and erotic Al can’t help but groan softly. Ling’s eyes lock with his again and Al almost forgets to breathe. “I do nothing I don’t mean and that includes being with you.” 

Ling leans down to capture his lips again and Al wraps his arms tight around him. Heat of another kind throbs through his body and Al can still hardly believe this. But he does because Ling would never lie. He saw the truth in his eyes, feels it in his touch, and even if this is a onetime event Al knows beyond a doubt it’s real. It’s as real as anything he’s ever felt and he wants it more than anything.

Strong hands run over his body and suddenly it seems like they’re everywhere at once. Ling kisses down his jawline and Al buries his fingers in his thick hair as he squirms underneath him. He wants more, so much fucking more, but every time he tries to get more friction or change their position he’s pinned down or otherwise deterred. It’s quickly making him mindless with need and he wonders if that’s not exactly what Ling is trying to do. Ling suddenly grinds his hips down hard against him and Al throws his head back as he lets out a long, low moan. He doesn’t think his body’s ever felt this alive and he doesn’t think it can get any better.

Until it does.

Al didn’t realize Ling’s actions were apparently a diversion until the Crown Prince suddenly dives between his legs. His mind reels until he finally realizes what he’s doing when cool air hits his hard and aching cock. Ling’s strong hand wraps around him and Al pants with desire and surprise. Ling twists his hand over him then gives him a grin full of nothing but sin. Al only has an instant to process the look before Ling dives down again and wraps his mouth around him. 

“Ahhhhhh shit. Liiiiiiing.” Hot, wet, it feels so damn good. Shit, fuck, it’s so, so much better than anything he’s ever felt. Ever since he got his body back any and all physical sensations have been intense but nothing has ever been like this. It’s almost too much and before he knows it his hips are rocking upward, needing, wanting more. So much more. Aching passion coils in his belly and throbs through his body blinding him to nearly everything but the pleasure Ling’s drawing out. Al looks down to see his mussed hair and flushed cheeks and that’s when he remembers….

They shouldn’t be doing this!

“Ling, wait.” Is that really his voice he hears? It’s rough and husky in a way he barely recognizes. Al reaches down for Ling’s shoulder and tries to push him back even though all he wants to do is pull him forward. But he can’t. Ling’s about to be the Emperor of Xing. He shouldn’t be, they shouldn’t be, but he wants it _so much!_

“Ling, you shouldn’t….” Al tries once again to push him off but Ling bats his hand away sharply and sucks him even deeper into his wet mouth and that’s all it takes for Al to stop being concerned about the ruling traditions of Xing. Instead he arches his back and trembles as shudders slowly overtake him. Ling’s fingers dig into his thighs, pinning him to the mat as he bobs his head over him and Al can’t even watch any more. He can’t focus on anything but the white, hot pleasure turning him inside out. He arches back again and then he’s gone, lost to sweet suction and shattering ecstasy that rips his world apart in a blissful mockery of the Gate.

He doesn’t know how long it takes for himself to be put back together but when he is all he sees are dark brown eyes that he could look into for the rest of his life. Shit. Where did that thought come from? Al tries to force the thought, the feeling away but it clings to him and settles into his soul in a way he knows can only end in disaster. He’s had feelings for the Prince for a long while now, but he never let them run too deep. It was all a silly fantasy. But now, how can he ever look at him again without remembering what this felt like and wanting it again? And how can he just lay here when Ling just gave him so fucking much?

Al rolls toward him and captures his lips in a deep, satisfied kiss. He reaches out for the lean body against him and runs his hand up and down his side. He hears a soft moan under his lips and Al takes that as an invitation and moves closer to roll Ling to his back. He manages to get him halfway there before firm hands tightly grasp his shoulders. Al frowns at the touch and tries to kiss him again but Ling dodges the touch by turning his head just enough so Al’s lips only connect with his smooth cheek. What’s happened? Did he do something wrong?

“Ling, what is it?” Al pulls back and frowns when Ling gazes up at him with an obviously hungry look. There’s no doubt from the way he’s breathing and the glazed look in his eyes that he wants more, so why is he pushing him away? Al tries to lean in to kiss him again but Ling just makes a frustrated sound and squirms slightly away. “Ling?”

Ling reaches down between them and tightly laces his fingers with Al’s. Then he turns his dark eyes to Al’s again and lets out an obviously frustrated sigh. “Alphonse, you cannot know how much I want this to continue, but I must wait.” He squeezes Al’s hand tightly and Al can only frown in confusion. Is this some other crazy tradition? “I am still a Prince and until I’m finally the Emperor….” 

Al’s eyes widen in realization that only partially answers the questions running through his head. Apparently there’s some tradition against Ling finding pleasure with someone while he’s still a Prince? Al’s never heard of anything like that, but he knows many of the most sacred Xingese traditions are seldom talked about. He’d like to ask more about it but from the frustrated look on Ling’s face he doubts it’s something he wants to discuss right now. Al squeezes his hand once more then settles down beside him and pulls him into his arms, Ling’s back to his front. After a moment Ling relaxes into his embrace and Al smiles at the fact he finally seems to have done something right.

“I’m sorry, Ling. I didn’t know.” He tightens his arms around Ling’s waist and Ling runs his hand slowly over Al’s forearm. 

“It’s not your fault.” Al feels him move shake slightly as he chuckles then laces his fingers with one of Al’s hands again. “It’s also why I was going to wait a few more weeks to try this.”

“What?” Al freezes when the words finally sink in but he still can’t believe what he just heard. Is Ling really saying he was already wanting this too? What does that even mean? Al squeezes Ling’s hand again then shakes his head slowly. “Ling, are you saying that all this time I’ve been here….”

“I’ve been counting the days until I became Emperor and hoping you wouldn’t run back home.” Ling shifts in Al’s arms and all he can do is stare in disbelief when Ling turns around so they’re face to face. Ling reaches up to trace Al’s cheek and smiles warmly. “My greatest fear was that you would leave before I could tell you. Alphonse, I know you have a life back in Amestris, but please, I want you to consider remaining as my consort.”

“Your….” Al’s eyes widen when his mind finally pieces together what he’s saying, but he can’t possibly mean it. Ling’s about to be the Emperor with a harem of beautiful women waiting at his beck and call. It’s common knowledge. Al frowns slightly when he remembers another fact he’d almost forgotten. While he was studying Xingese history and culture he does remember reading that the Emperor could also take consorts, but could the consort actually be another man? Al sees nothing but honesty in Ling’s eyes and he remembers that feeling he had a short time ago. Could it really last? Dare he even hope?

“Yes, my consort.” Ling’s fingers lightly trace down Al’s cheek and as they fall away his eyes lower slightly. Ling’s mouth forms a grim line and his voice is much softer when he speaks again. “But I realize I am asking a lot. I will understand if—”

“Yes.” Ling raises his eyes to meet Al’s again and this time it’s Al’s turn to smile when surprise and disbelief spread over Ling’s face. He knows it’s impulsive and Ed will probably think he’s insane. He knows Winry probably won’t approve since she won’t get to make wedding plans with Mei. But he doesn’t care. He’s spent his life in the shadows being careful and now all he wants to do is throw caution to the wind and follow what he knows is right. “Yes, Ling. I want to stay here. With you.”

The smile on his soon to be Emperor’s face is one he’ll never, ever forget. It’s a smile filled with hope and a future Al thought for so long he’d never find. But he has. Ed found his happiness back home and now it’s time for him to find his here in Xing. Ling’s smile warms his heart and when their lips touch again it’s even better than before. It’s not just a meeting of two needy bodies. It’s a beginning and a promise for all there is to come. 

And he can live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. ;-)


End file.
